Halloween Through the Ages
by Suki-Alanna
Summary: Four Halloweens that Scorpius and Rose went through. And, mostly, endured,


**This was for "The Halloween Costume Challenge" on HPFC. I used a dead bride and a Greek goddess, though not the Egyptian deity, it didn't fit. So here's Rose&Scorpius's "Halloweens Through the Ages".**

"_Treat a woman like a person, than a princess, than a Greek goddess, and then a person again."_

_-Shawn Spencer, Psych_

First year (a person):

Scorpius walked into the Gryffindor common room feeling more than a little silly, because he was a Ravenclaw, like his mum.

"Hi!" a small girl, probably a first year like him, stuck out her hand. "I'm Rose! You're Scorpius, right?"

"Yeah," he said. He felt shy and stupid next to the bouncing, bubbly girl that was Rose Weasley.

"Welcome to the Gryffindor common room! Hey, what are you supposed to be?"

"I don't really know…" he said hesitantly.

"Scorpius! You're an idiot!" she sang. He flinched and she looked apologetic. "I'm sorry, Scorp—can I call you that?—but this is a Halloween party and you're in your school robes. Come on, I bet Al or James has something for you!"

The girl dragged him off towards two black headed boys that were in a very heated argument. Over what, Scorpius couldn't imagine.

"James! Al!" she called. "Scorp needs a costume!"

The smaller boy—Scorpius noted he had green eyes—nodded and dove into the closet, presumably to find something. The older boy, however, sneered. "We don't serve Malfoys." He said.

"You're an idiot, James Potter!" Rose said. She barely came halfway up to his chest, but as she was jabbing it with her finger and yelling she seemed six feet tall.

Scorpius stared. James Potter? As in the Potter-Potters? That made Rose… Rose Weasley, daughter of Hermione and Ron Weasley. War heroes. And Scorpius' dad, Draco, was a bad guy in the war.

"Rose," he said, "it's okay, really. I'm used to it. I'll just go…"

"No," Rose snapped. "It's wrong that there are people like James, who will blame you for what your father and grandfather did! James, I'm a detective, so Scorp is going to be a cop! Al, get the costume"

"Here," Al said. He handed a cop costume to Scorpius with a small smile. "Have fun."

Scorpius smiled back. "You too. Thanks."

Rose grabbed his arm, still fuming. Scorpius smiled and decided that maybe it wouldn't be so bad—and that maybe _Rose_ wasn't so bad. At least, as long as she remembered him the next day.

Fourth year (a princess):

"Rose!" Lily called. "I have the perfect costume for you!"

Scorpius watched as Rose bounced over to her younger cousin. "What?" she asked eagerly.

"A dead bride!" Lily said enthusiastically.

"Awesome!" Rose joined. "Come on, Scorp, you need a costume too!"

"Sure," he said. Scorpius had been friends with Rose for three years, and she could still surprise him with her exuberance.

He watched as Lily shoved the costume into her hands and she bounced up to change. He had a feeling he would be a dead groom, since Rose made sure they matched every year.

"Here!" Lily said. "You're Rose's groom. But you're still alive, because you're mourning her!"

"Sure," he repeated. He moved off to change as well.

"Scorp!" Rose called a few minutes later. She grabbed his arm. "Come on!"

He noted that she grabbed his arm a lot. And when she did, there were little tingly feelings.

Year seven (Greek Goddess):

He stared at her a lot. Scorpius always stared at Rose. Luckily, she never seemed to notice, though James, Hugo, Al, Josh Farland—he wasn't even _related_—and Dom had each taken him aside to warn him about would happen if he ever even _considered_ getting any closer to Rose than just being her best friend.

"Scorpius!" she called.

He jogged over. "Yes, Rose?" The most beautiful, supermegafoxyawesomehot girl in Hogwarts…

"Do you like my costume?" she twirled and Scorpius admired the way the Greek Goddess dress accented her curves.

"It's amazing," he told her.

"Malfoy!" James Potter called. He was flanked by the Marauders. "Remember what I told you!"

Well, of course there was only one thing to do. He leaned forward and kissed her.

They pulled apart and Rose smiled.

"Took you long enough."

Year eight (a person again): "Rose, are you okay?"

"I'm fine!"

Scorpius sighed. He loved her, but Rose could be such a klutz sometimes. "Stay where you are, I'll be right there!"

"I'm fine, really! Put out the candy for the trick or treaters please!"

He sighed again. Why did they decide to live in a Muggle neighborhood again? He actually thought it might have been his idea, but oh well.

"Alright, Rosie! Call if you need any help!"

He was probably always going to be stuck at the princess stage.

**I don't own HP or the quote from Psych, which you should go watch right now because it is amazing. :) This is probably the last thing—other than weekly chapters of ****Rebound****—that you'll see from me until after November. I still have no idea what I'm doing. Oh well.**


End file.
